When Life Gives You Lemons
by Northsky
Summary: A series of Cid short stories that contain leather pants, lemons, bird watching, and more. Contains Yaoi, no timeline, KH based
1. Bird Watching

**Bird-Watching **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: There's yaoi. Dun give me crap if you dun like it.**

* * *

"Get over here, Cid. I need you to hold the ladder while I fix this."

Sighing and growling at the same time, Cid Highwind trudged over to the brunette, giving him a rueful glare before taking the ladder with one hand. Seriously, he was sick and tired of the young man ordering him around. Does he not remember who saved him from the heartless infested Hollow Bastion years ago?

Leon however, did not care. The man climbed up the ladder, hammer clenched between teeth and a small bag of fixing supplies slung around his shoulder. Merlin's house have been leaking a bit severely these days…and well, if they wish to stay here, they must fix it.

Cid clenched onto the ladder, feeling it tremble underneath his palm as Leon climbed each rung. Why couldn't the magician fix it himself? He could just do some of that mumbling, humbo-jumbo and then magic the roof together again. Cid knew that magic wasn't that helpful in the first place. The old fart just struts around with his long robe and piece of stick, poofing here and there. Maybe that was the extent of enchantment Merlin was capable of. Poofing.

The blond looked up, feeling a different kind of jolting from the ladder. Leon was now hammering down the nail. "Why dun ya just make…" he trailed off, forgetting he was going to say.

Leather pants. _Tight_ leather pants. Cid blinked, his mind desperately trying to pull coherent thoughts together.

Leon and his ultra sensitive Leon-senses immediately picked up something staring at him. And not just at him as a whole. That something was staring at his_ ass_. Stopping his hammering, he looked down the length of the ladder, brown eyebrows scrunched up in a bunch. He met Cid's vacant expression. The man with the blue eyes seemed to be staring up at the sky. Or his butt.

"Cid," he called, hammer in hand, other hand still clutching onto the ladder. "What are you looking at?"

The mechanic heard his name being called, but it took awhile for him to think up something. A while too long.

"T-the stars! Them stars sure is beautiful tonight...yep!"

Leon looked up at the blue sky with the sweetly floating clouds and then glanced at the sun, which was about to signal mid day for the citizens of Radiant Garden. Sure. The stars are beautiful.

"Cid, it's about to be noon."

Noon? Cid looked up at the clouds for real this time. He hated it when Leon's always right.

"A-ah…Ah'm just watchin' the birds! Ah'm bird-watchin'!" He blundered, letting go of the ladder in exclamation and frustration. Goddamn it, if Leon wants an explanation to why he was staring at the sky, then he got it! Above him, the birds flapped and chirped, as if backing up Cid's claim. The ladder wobbled and Leon grabbed at the roof hatchings, trying to stable the ladder and himself.

The mechanic noticed that the ladder was not behaving as it should and with a hurry, clung to it and pushed it back in place. The two breathed a sigh of relief, and Cid mumbled profanities.

"Just…hold on to the ladder," Leon called from above. Cid nodded, head tilted down this time, and arms still around the ladder. He ain't gonna look up. Ain't gonna look up.

After a few minutes, the brunette felt his Leon-senses soaring again. Sighing, he continued with his hammering.

* * *

"Finished with the roof?" Aerith looked at the two, wondering if they had been doing something more than fixing roofs. It looked like a storm had hit while the two were outside. Aerith have not heard any winds blowing all day. Leon nodded, straightening his jacket and brushing a hand through his wild mane of hair. Cid grumbled, goggles askew and one pant leg had untucked itself from his boot.

"I'm going to get myself something to eat," Leon's stoic voice betrayed nothing as he walked towards the kitchen, leather squeaking and slightly limping. Aerith couldn't help but noticed that a few of his many belts had disappeared.

"Fixing the roof, huh?" She smiled sweetly at Cid. The blond glared at her with narrowed eyes. The girl was so much more than an innocent sweetheart sometimes. "What other interesting thing did you guys do?"

"Bird-watchin'," Cid growled in reply, heading to the kitchen to get himself something to eat too. Behind him, Aerith giggled. Leather pants. They always get what they want.

* * *

**I'm a sick-o, I'm a sick-o **

…**.And I like it, I like it. **

**Why is Cid not on the character list?? It's a crime!! **


	2. When Life Gives You Lemons

**When Life Gives You Lemons**

**So I decided to turn this story into multiple short Cid fictions. Just going to upload whenever my Cid muse feels whimsical. This one here's not yaoi. **

**

* * *

**

Cid Highwind doesn't do well with weakness.

Cid was a tough guy. He was stocky, not exactly the tallest guy in the bunch, but boy, could Cid get in your face when he wanted to. Cid talks big, Cid talks rough, and Cid wouldn't mind sending weather worn sailors trembling at the sound of his language. When Life gives Cid lemons, Cid shoves them right back in its face. Cid wasn't going to take any of its crap. Cid Highwind was the one who gives the crap, and don't let anybody tell you wrong. Naturally, Cid doesn't do well with weakness.

So when he met Shera, he didn't know if he could do too well with her. Not that she was weak. Dear lord, no. Shera was meek, but she was anything but frail. Shera doesn't do too well with stubbornness because it brings out the unmovable bull inside of her. So she thought she wouldn't do so well with Cid. He brought out the headstrong woman in her. He remembered it as if it was yesterday, or a few hours earlier, or a few seconds. Cid's memory record gritty details he usually doesn't need.

He was a new mechanic, the amateur who had opened up a shop in Radiant Garden in order to pursue that mad hobby of his, the goal that was deemed impossible—to be the first to enter space. Little did he know that someone else had already entered his universe using the very same vehicle he had been engrossed in—the gummi ship. But that's a whole other story that needs to be told on another time.

She came into his shop on a sunny day. It was sunny practically everyday in Radiant Garden. But this sunny day he remembered especially well. The woman wanted a specific thing that needed to be fixed. Something petty Cid didn't want to waste his time on. His job was to repair large vehicles, not insignificant objects like this. He had refused, and she had protested. He was the only mechanic around for miles, he should be able to deal with something so small, he should get away from his trivial machines sometime and actually help the community. Trivial machines? Oh, that got Cid good. No one dares to make fun of his dream and his babies.

He had remembered the way she gritted her teeth in frustration, the way her hazel brown ponytail bounced when her head quivered from forced words, and how her round rimmed glasses had slipped down her nose in their heated argument. He had been rude. He had been loud. He also vaguely remembered the feeling of wanting to reach over and push her glasses back up her nose, then brush away that strand of hazel hanging in her face. Strangely enough, he did not remember if he had ever done it.

Cid thought he wasn't going to do well with Shera because it wasn't she who was weak. It was him. He had taken the dumb thing from her, told her to scram, but come back in the afternoon with the munny. For the first time in his life up to that time, Cid had given in.

The mechanic was wrong though, about not doing well with Shera. He tends to never be wrong about things, but there's always a first. Just like his first taste of weakness in that shop, in front of her.

She had been wrong too, about not doing well with Cid. He had looked forward to seeing the young scientist again that afternoon. And perhaps more visits. Shera seemed to have broken more things that year than any other, and he always seemed to give her the wrong change, so she would have to come back, stamp her feet, and ask for that few pieces of munny he forgot to give her. Stubbornness and weakness can cause people to become a bit clumsy. So can love.

His second taste of weakness was on a completely different spectrum compared to his first. Cid's second experience of weakness came when Radiant Garden fell. This weakness was hopelessness, was frailty, was despair. This weakness left Cid with a hole in his heart. Everyone knew what happened during the fall of Radiant Garden. Cid sees no need to retell that part of the story. Everyone thought _that _was Cid's first savor of feebleness.

Only Cid remembered his first taste of weakness. He remembered it like it was yesterday, or a few hours, or mere seconds earlier.

Cid never did well with weakness.

* * *

**You know the rules. **


End file.
